The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying mature farm products, and more specifically to a novel display device and method for mature ears of seed and field corn.
Seed and field corn companies typically plant test plots of seed and field corn to display the seed and field corn varieties that they have available for sale. There may be as many as 40 or more different varieties of seed and field corn displayed in a single test plot. Each variety of seed and field corn in a test plot is typically identified by a sign mounted on a sign post that is placed in the test plot's corn rows at the point where each variety begins.
When the test plot's seed and field corn mature, seed and field corn buyers typically walk the rows of the test plot and strip the husks from mature ears of corn to compare and contrast the quality of each variety with the other varieties present in the test plot. If mature ears are broken off to allow closer inspection, they are typically laid on the ground after inspection. Of course, mature ears that are husked but left on the plant cannot be inspected or compared and contrasted with other varieties in the test plot as conveniently.